


Sweet Sensations

by Nilysil



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fingering, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Temperature Play, exploring the human body, goofy dialogue, light-hearted smut, older yako, post-manga, sensory play, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, all Yako wants is a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> [Minor edits on 6/28]

The handle of the bathroom door jiggles open for a second before the backside of the much older Piggish Detective shoves it open; her arms slung around her waist beneath the bottom of her saturated shirt. "Don't you dare get another one of your bright ideas, Neuro," she calls out as she walks into the bathroom, shoving the door closed with her foot and pulling her shirt over her head.

Outside the door Yako heard a faint 'oh, I would never do such a thing,' She let out a soft sigh, rolls her eyes and shakes her head, dropping the wet shirt onto the floor with a plop - her shorts join them soon after. Kicking the wet clothes off to the corner near the door, she stands before the mirror, leaning over the countertop and inspecting the cut across the side of her face before turning her attention to removing her hairclips, bra, and panties, dropping the undergarments on top of the pile of wet clothes. Yako takes a moment to run a hand through her hair. Small twigs and leaves untangle themselves for a moment, a few dropping to her feet.

Surprisingly, it wasn't because of Neuro this time around! But her legs were aching from the sprint she has to take after the criminal, and she needed a shower badly. Just a quick one she promises herself, taking a glance over her shoulder at the door before turning on the hot water. It took a few seconds - a few too many for her aching legs - before the temperature was to her liking before stepping in and sliding the curtain behind her.

She rattles out the remaining bits of foliage from her hair; basking in the hot shower as the water washes away some of the mud still clinging to her skin. For a few seconds she stands still, enjoying the warmth radiate around her. Breathing steady, Yako closes her eyes and listens to the sound of the water. A knock on the door brings her back.

"Dishrag, have you drowned yourself in there. Need any assistance?" She swears, sometimes she can hear the demon's _grin_.

"I'm alright thank you, Neuro," and she returns to her shower. Kneeling down Yako starts scrapping off the mud caked to her shins and calves, muttering beneath her breath about not getting a meal for the past hour. Even when she heard the bathroom door creak open she kept focus on removing all the damn mud and musing on where to get her clothe cleaned and dried. And if it's another one of his 'pets' like last time, she's prepared.

At the end of her thorough shower, she hopes the drain isn't plugged up, and reaches around the side of the shower where the hotel towels were. Yako's hands are met with empty air, and she peeks out around the curtain.

All the towels, even the little hand towels, are gone.

All she can do is groan.

"Neuro, where are the towels."

"I did nothing with them, honest." She could hear the faux-innocence face, and all she could do - at that moment - was groan. This was going to be a long night.

'Now what,' she muses, switching from glaring at the open door to the pile of discarded clothing and undergarments. Biting at her lip, and taking a glance to the open door, she pushes it closed from the other side of the shower curtain. She does not bother pressing up against the door, or locking it for that matter - if Neuro wanted in nothing could stop him. In the back of her mind she hoped that he'd at least have the decency to knock like before.

Pushing the shower curtain aside, she presses out as much water from her hair as she could, faintly shivering when the cool air went across her wet skin. Yako flips the fan off, shaking off some water from her hand over the sink. Try as much as she wanted, stalling to do something wasn't going to make it any better - and so she pulls the bra and panty off the wet clothing pile. Thankfully, her underwear was still mostly clean, so she slips them on. The bra, on the other hand...

It landed on top of her mud-soaked shorts and had mud stuck to the front side, straps as well. 'If only I had known,' she sighs, kneeling in front of the tub and putting the warm water on full blast. Removing all the mud was ... time consuming, she would not put it any other way, but finally it didn't have all mud on it anymore.

But it was soaking wet.

Taking a deep breath and then counting to ten, Yako slips the bra around her chest beneath her breasts and snaps the back together. There is a second of hesitation before turning it around and sliding her arms through the straps - the wet fabric slapping down onto her skin. For a couple seconds Yako sits still on her heels, staring at the wall and waiting for the sensation from the wet bra on her skin to fade out. She bit at her lip.

"Oh, fuck it," rising to her feet, Yako opens the bathroom door and walks out into the hallway - where a certain blue-suited demon pulls her up by her head from the ceiling.

"You decided to come out?"

Yako looks up to the crouched puzzle-eater, arms crossing over her chest. At least her legs are getting a break. "How else am I going to find the towels, Neuro?"

His grip on her head ends and she drops straight onto her heels - which scream from the sudden impact. A slight intake of breath is the only sound she makes from the pain, sliding away towards the counter for an empty bag to toss her dirty clothing into. Without a sound, Neuro drops down besides her as she turns back to the bathroom. She can deal with the dirty clothing later.

After tying a knot in the plastic bag, Yako stands up from her crouch and turns right into Neuro - her forehead bopping against his chin. A small gasp slips through her lips and then she recoils backwards, dropping the bag and putting her hands to her forehead. While her hands are at her forehead, out of her line of sight, a puzzled look passes across Neuro's face; and then a toothy grin.

"Neuro, how any times are you going to do that," a faint whine slips through, hands still rubbing at her bruised forehead.

"Do what, dishrag?" His voice trails from her front to her side.

"The ceiling drop behind me thing, I only got one forehead," one hand lifts away from her forehead, eyes closed. Inside her head, she counts to ten.

At four one of her straps lifts up and lands back on her skin with a wet slap. A small gasp slips out of her before she turns to the right, and then the left snaps back to her shoulders - another gasp. She meets his faux-innocence look with a flat expression.

"So, there isn't just certain places humans can feel pleasure," the grin that nearly splits his face turns hers red. Silence cuts between them. Yako's mind racing behind her slight ticking flat expression. How much does he know about human _pleasure_?! The different implications fly by her, some turning her face an even deeper shade of red. A gloved hand taps against the side of her head. "Did your brain escape you, or is it just returning to its normal size?"

She gently swats away his hand and picks up the bag of dirty clothing, throwing it into an out-of-the-way corner. "I think it would be better to ... leave this conversation for another time, Neuro." Yeah, she told herself, another time, maybe never. Midstep both of her bra straps snap back to her skin - this time she can't help but shiver. "Neuro, what are you," when she turns, his middle finger runs across her jaw line and down her neck.

She shivers and exhales. "Interesting," he sneers, leaning towards her face. She closes her eyes, feeling a demon battery cross her skin. Two words cross her mind.

Aw, crap.

After a brief moment of silence between them, his hot breath rolls over one side of her neck. Oh, how much she shivered. It started from the skin of her neck and crawled down her spine into the pit of her stomach. She won't make a sound, no way no how. A second gust of Neuro's breath crosses over her skin, but this time closer to the curve of her jaw.

_Right below her ear_.

Nothing stopped the sharp intake into her lungs, or the shivering that pools into her groin. Maybe if she keeps still, he'll lose interest in this little ‘investigation’. She was kidding herself; he'd only get more interested. As she figures, he still hovers around her naked neck - but she fights against herself when he blows against the small area below her ear and the end of her jaw.

Then he has the audacity to, painfully, slowly, nearly a whisper, say her name.  
Nothing stops her from putting both hands on his face and stepping back, eyes turned to the ground, face beating red. 'Oh, Yako, how are you gonna get out of this mess,' but her mind goes blank, or flutters off to regions unknown. Beneath her hands, she could feel a very slight smile form.

"I thought you wanted me to learn more about what it's like being human, Yako," he pulls her hands away from his face, "and the internet only shows so much."

HOLD ON, WHAT, her mind screams; fumbling over the implications of his last statement, what she thinks he's going to do, and what she's going to attempt to do about it - attempt bolded and crossed out about three times. "I ... uh... wait, what do you mean about 'the internet only shows so much'?" Somewhere, inside her flustered brain, she starts kicking herself.

"Well ~," his face brightens up, holding both of her wrists in one hand, "since you said to 'put more interest in the human element' I went in-depth..." a soft, too soft, smile forms.

No, he can't possibly mean ... Yako feels her consciousness attempt to abort.

But it's too goddamn late. "I had plenty of time to 'research' the reproductive system of you humans. From the outside, it’s nothing but ... well, would you mind being explored?" He says this with the puppy-dog eyes, one that she knows from experience, precedes not-fun-times. A corner of her mind, or maybe from the pit of her stomach, removes the not. From the redness of her face, the sudden, unexpected question, a very slight muscle twitch at the side of her mouth - she's speechless. He leans forward, his face mere millimeters from hers - her left wrist freed, his brilliant acid green eyes boring into her cinnamon ones. "Do I need to repeat myself, Yako?" Again, he leans close to her ear and almost whispers, "would you mind being explored?"

Once more Yako reels back, her face burning. This was actually happening; this was actually really happening, holy shit. To make sure - the pinch to her forearm brings her pain.

"Have you 'experienced' this before, without me?" She has to stop herself from punching him in his goddamn smug face and run away screaming. Instead, she counts to ten, trying to clear away the pit in her stomach and the fog in her brain - she wants to ignore such things but they keep coming back. He's impatient, he's patient; what is she going to say to that huge avalanche of information?

"I ... look, Neuro, sometimes the body just reacts, it doesn't mean I'm ... ahem, ready for that type of exploration." She looks to him and the one goofy face he makes is there.

"That little pinch says otherwise," he points to the area on her arm still slightly red.

Yako takes a moment to collect herself and tries her very best to hold off the ever growing pit in her stomach. A pit that Neuro isn't any help in stopping, or at least she hopes he's just 'accidentally' encouraging. She can't help but to kid herself. "Okay, before there's anymore 'exploration' talk, I have some questions." When she looks at him, his expression is at its default. "One, how much information are we talking. Two, where did you get this information. Three ... why now?" Another part of her is tempted to kick herself; that one special grin comes across his face.

"Well," he leans towards her, "as much information that I could find," all of it, "in case you're selectively deaf - the internet," everything, "and why not now? Unless I've read wrong ... you don't want to not 'continue'?" She could cut this encounter now, pretend that this never ever happened for the time being. Have time to figure out what he knows, how much he knows, and so on. If only she had paid attention to the double negative, was able to stop up the pit, or was even focused on the present, before opening her damn mouth.

"Yes, well for now, I mean, this is so sudden. I just can't -" then her brain caught up with her mouth. “I - ah - hold on a second... I ... I got nothing. You got me, Neuro." She sighs, averting her eyes to the floor, and he was sporting a toothy smile. "What do you have in mind."

"Plenty of things," as vague as ever.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Of course, "No," and he picks her up around her waist. Internally, Yako is kicking herself over her words; wondering where the 'exploring' was going to take place. On the floor, the wall, the ceiling, or even suspended by her wrists from the last two? Landing on the still neat covers of one of the beds cut her off, throwing her into another bit of confusion. Before she could say anything in protest, or let her brain catch up with what's even happening, her eyes open and then promptly squeeze shut - her face was burning.

He was on top of her. _Neuro_ was on top of her.

He wasn't just on top of her, he was sat across her stomach, and he was holding her wrists above her head - she didn't see it, she felt it. He had both of her wrists held in one hand. Somewhere in the room fabric rips, and her hands are freed above her head - Yako doesn't dare to even move them, even as some sort of fabric rests over her face and his hands move through her hair and rustle around near her neck. "Neuro what are you...?"

One by one her wrists are brought back behind her head and bound. "Making it better, for you, dishrag. And we just couldn't have you messing up the exploration, now do we?" There was nothing for her to say in response, even when she opens her eyes to darkness. A blindfold. She asks herself, 'what is he planning?'

"Now then. How to begin~?"

A part of her was smiling, a part was worried - this was Neuro she was dealing with. Several years of knowing him wouldn't make any of this clearer. Silence, for the few seconds, worries her and she breathes in slow to find him not on top of her. Somewhere a faucet turns on - why would he be getting water?

Beneath her the bed shifts, she knows its him - it had damn well better be at this point - and something settles on the nightstand. Then she feels, between her breasts, one of his long claws curl up and cut her bra in half. She shivers.

Her exposure doesn't halt him, brushing away the cupped fabric without a moment of hesitation - if Neuro had any questions they could wait for later. He takes note of her heaving chest whose source was by her accelerated breathing; he will just have to 'solve' that little issue first. A little cup of water sat on the bedside table was the first 'piece' to his plans - the next would have to be grabbed later.

Neuro regloves the bladed hand, tugging it back down fully with his teeth while his other hand grabs the cup of water. Are these sort of human 'interactions' time sensitive? One finger dips into the cup, and then slowly drags down the left side of Yako's collarbone to the center point of her chest. A sound barely slips from her before she bites down on her lower lip. Again, he wets his finger, and drags it down the right side. Nearly the same result - except for near the end his finger drags closer to the just slightly erect nipple of her right breast. She bit back a moan. Neuro grins.

This time with a point of interest honed in, he wets two fingers.

They start at the base of her bottom lip and drag down her throat. She readjusts the biting on her lip, and he circles her right nipple - leaves it - and they return covered in more water. Yako doesn't bite back her groan. For a few more seconds his fingers drag around her right breast, Neuro leaning in to her blindfolded head. "How is it, dishrag? How does it feel?"

She's too busy chewing at her lip to respond, even as small groans and whines slip through her throat. Unimpressed, again, he wets the two fingers and lets them dance around her erect flesh; he flicks his thumb over her thoroughly wet nipple and rewarded with a louder sound.

"Neuro," she whines.

"Hm?" again, he flicks a wet finger over her nipple, grinning at the small sound that escapes her lips before she locks them away in her teeth. With his head almost in the crook of her head and shoulder, he whispers, “Do you like being wet?" Seemingly, the same as earlier, her first reaction is to push his face away from her neck. He'll remember that for later.

The repetition of the small cup grows stale, as he wants to do more exploring than the current amount - so he pours the rest over both of her breasts. A sound of surprise rises from her. He throws the cup away, his hands nearly covering her mounds completely before cupping them - thumbs moving against the nipples in slow and lazy circles. Beneath his hands she wiggles, small sounds still making their way out of throat while her lip was still held between her teeth. With one thumb still making lazy circles, the other hand raises just enough to take a hold of her left nipple and gives it a little tug. A light merge between a gasp and a moan breaks through her lips.

Neuro smiles; and frees her breasts for now. What looks like a frown and a pout twists her lips - Neuro puts a finger to her lips. "Don't get pouty with me, slug, we've just gotten started." If her eyes were uncovered they were probably wide.

"Just ... started?"

"Yes, slug, that’s what I said. Or do you want to know what’s next?" He removes his finger and wipes the excess water onto the sheets.

"Well yeah I'd like to know what’s going on, Neuro!"

"Ah, but first, Yako," he started to stand, "If I'm to tell you, will you talk as well?" Then he starts to walk, "but first, I need to get some things. Stay right there Yako~" And he leaves the room with a different cup in hand.

Yako releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, her mind still scattered and rattled by the teasing. What now, what to say when the puzzle-eater gets back, what does he mean by talking? 'Guess I'll have to wait for him to get back,' she groans to herself, a shiver rolling down her spine as air licks at her exposed chest. And her mind wanders to fill up the silence, the various possibilities let loose by her imagination influenced by the knotting in her groin. It seems almost too soon when Neuro returns. A faint wall of emotion lingers in the doorway which he just waltz through, holding in one hand a cup wrapped in a layer of fabric. 

Inside the cup was a few large ice cubes.

"Well then, Yako," Neuro settles back over her stomach, "what do you say? Will you cooperate?" She attempts to nod but, because of the restrains, releases her lip from her teeth.

"Yes, if you tell me what you're doing-" a part of her stops herself from saying 'on top of me' - which wouldn't have mattered as the twisting of her stomach increases.

"Since there’s no place that sells candles, I had to go for the second best thing. Are you willing to take a guess?" Between two fingers he holds an ice cube.

"Ice, righ-taaaah," the frozen cube of water glides from one side of her neck to the other and she squirms and a shiver rolls around her throat. Next the ice travels from her throat down to the valley between her breasts and a shaky groan rumbles through her chest. Again she's back to holding a lip between her teeth - which Neuro forces apart with his middle finger of his free hand.

"Now, now, you said you'd cooperate, Yako." The cube of ice trails around her left breast and then over to the previously wettened nipple. Amplified by her now open mouth, a sharp gasp rolls into a moan, her teeth clamping down onto his invading finger. Again Neuro traces it around her breast, teasing the cube over her nipple several more times - a groan rose from her each time. Abandoning the well-melted cube between her breasts, he repeats the movements to the right - adjusting himself to keep his movements in action while also leaning down into her neck.

"How is it, Slug?" Her only answer is a groan and a readjustment of her teeth on his finger. So he presses the ice cube into her nipple. A drawn out 'nnnn' slips from her, and he removes his finger. "Now, will you cooperate?"

"Y-yes, Neuro," a gasp rises from her as he flicks the ice over her nipple again; she bites her lip for a second.

"Good girl," he whispers into her ear, smiling as she shivers and attempts to cover her vulnerable neck. While his head remains wedged at her neck, the ice cube drags down towards her stomach before he tosses it away. "I want you to respond to everything, Yako," his once ice wielding hand glides up her stomach and cups one breast, "got it?"

"Yea-Ah~," she writhes in her bindings, still very much pinned down by him on her middle. What sounds like a snort escapes him, pressing a hand down on her stomach to rise to a crouch over her.

"Getting worked up, aren't we, slug?" A short 'mhm' is all she musters before he's at her again with the ice cubes. Two pieces of ice now, and she squirms as they glide down her sides. "I'm hoping you're conscious enough to answer clearly, but, we'll see," he chuckles, placing the ice cubes just above her nipples. "Which way do you think they'll move next?"

"Down," she whimpers, groaning as the ice passes over her nipples. Again, she squirms beneath him.

"Keep going."

"Nng, stay?" she gasps and moans as the ice cubes roll around her skin - she squirms.

A whine escapes her when the cubes leave her chest, resting at the sides of her breasts. "Oh? So you like them there?"

"Yes, Neuro."

"Well there are other places that need exploring," and he glides the cubes downward to the base of her stomach - moving into a mid crouch with one knee between her legs. As he did her squirming increased, almost to the point he'll have to free up one hand. "Now, Yako, should 'we' start here or..." the cubes leave the skin of her stomach and land on the outside of her thighs, ”here?"

She whimpers, "there, please," a grin cuts across his face.

"Here? Oh, you're such a naughty girl, Yako," and he rolls the ice cubes upon her thighs in small circles getting ever closer to the band of her underwear. Her squirming slows; the muscles around her hips tighten. He lets go of the cubes, letting her twitching muscles slowly move closer to her core. "Oh, what am I ever to do now that the frozen water is gone~?" His water slickened hands 'dance' up her sides and she squirms.

"Neuro~, please," she whines, her teeth catching her lip again.

"What was that slug? I didn't hear you." His hands cup her sides and drag down.

"P-please ... I," an almost pained frown shifts her lips.

"Please, what, slug?" He leans down to her neck, blowing hot air against her neck. "Is it that you're aching down there? Aroused and ready to fuck?" the last word sends her into shivers.

"Y-yes, please, Neuro," at the feeling of one of his hands over the top of her mound her hips sway. "I - I need it." Down to her core her body quakes as he chuckles, cupping his hand between her hips.

"It doesn't sound like you want it enough," he almost _purrs_ in her ear.

She barely bites back a whimper, rolling her hips into his hand. "P-please Neuro, I-"

"I need to hear you say it, dishrag, or are you trying to command me?" His cruel joke causes her to pause for just a moment.

"N-no I'm not; just please ...” the last bit is mumbled against her bitten lip.

"Say again, slug?"

"Pl-please, Neuro, fuck me," Yako whines, arching into his hand.

"Good girl," he whispers into her ear. A whine escapes her when he removes his hand from her crotch, gliding it over to the side and wiggling the underwear down to her knees - pinning her legs by resettling his knee on the damp fabric. The hand that settled on her groin returns and the other pulls the blindfold off her face and pins her hands above her head. She doesn't look him in the eyes but instead, through half-lid eyes, looks down her body to where his hand cups her.

Then his hand starts to move.

Two fingers slowly glide into her folds, thumb pressing her pelvis down onto the bed to keep her still. They freeze there for a moment, Neuro tracking her reactions to even the slightest of movement around clit. In lazy circles the two fingers move against her clit, rewarded by half-expressed moans and whines. A small smile plays across his face, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers - her ragged breathing sprinkled with moans and whines melds with the movements at her groin.

A slight hitch of her breath encourages faster movement, his fingers vigorously rubbing against her clit and the opening of her cunt. Even with one thumb pinning her against the bed she continues to roll, sway, and buck her hips into his hand. Ever interested, he slides his fingers over her opening between bringing her closer to orgasm. "Neuro~," she whines, her breath blowing over his mouth. The smile widens before he speaks.

"Yes, Yako?" And her eyes bolt open, staring straight up into his. He can't help but chuckle and she closes her eyes again - and he as well. Faster his fingers work, replacing his fingers for his thumb over her clit, his fingers curling into her. It doesn't take long for him to locate her g-spot, thumping against it while his thumb teases at her clit. Her rocking and swaying hips rest around his fingers, thrusting against them with as much power as she can muster - her breathing hitching and breaking between each moan and whimper of his name.

She rides his hand to the peak of orgasm, her back arching with what little space she had and squeaks breaking in between sharp breaths; riding out the steep waves of pleasure that rocket through her form. Everything was felt anew - his hand around wrists, their foreheads touching, her chest rising and falling against his bright suit, his fingers buried inside of her. Even as her first orgasm began to fade another began, centered on his fingers slowing there motion inside her. Then they're gone, leaving her feeling empty.

An unhappy groan rises from her and she opens her eyes.

As he returns to a crouch he holds her chin with two well-wettened fingers, the genuine smile dissolving into a playful grin. "Now, that was fun, wasn't it, Yako?" She manages a slow nod, her body still resonating the earlier quivering. "However, you did make a mess of my glove - I want you to clean it," and his fingers that were once plunged into her gently touch against her lips.

"Nh-and if I don't," she half-heartedly questions, already taking a digit into her mouth. He almost chuckles

"Would you want blades down there?" As she takes in a second finger she shakes her head, sucking off her juices between tentative laps at dark slick glove. In her lust enamored state Yako takes her time, hungrily taking in every bit of flavor her body left on it. Before freeing his fingers, he pushes them against the back of her throat, making her choke for just a second.

"You ass," she grumbles between deep gulps of air, regaining control of herself. Sat upright he releases her wrists, which coil against her chest and the hand that once pinned her settles on her side. With a neutral expression her surveys her cleaning, an idea forming.

"Yako."

"What is it Neuro," she huffs, her focus still on settling her body.

"Have you ever wondered what the reaction would be between Human and Demon body fluids?" He turns to her with a grin.

"I ... uh," she takes a moment to swallow her pride, "I have," she sighs.

"Good, so we're on the same page," and he wipes the palm of his hand against the inside of his lip and, away from either of them, taps the fingers wet with her saliva against the palm. Nothing explosive, but had created enough sizzling to make Yako worry. Neuro sighs, his expression channeling disappointment, "and here I was hoping for more."

Yako's face twists into a scowl before she groans, "so, what do you plan to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious, slug?" he smiles, watching her scowl wash off her face into an uncomfortable grin.

"Wait, Neuro are you sure it's ... safe? For you yeah, but me...?" Out of the corner of her vision she watches his free hand and curls away when he tries to place his palm on her side.

"If it wasn't safe, you think it'd take up the habit of sleeping right above you?"

"... good point," and she lets out a hiss when his free hand rests on her side - his saliva against her skin. As she waits for the initial sting to fade away she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and rearing her head back against the covers. "Ow, you ass," she rests her wrists above her head.

"No problem, slug." Slowly he moves his hand up her lip twitches every so often, up until her skin carries away the remaining fluids from his glove. Then she sighs, her eyes opening. "We're not done yet, dishrag." She groans, her hands held over her face until he holds them above her head again.

Pinned again, all Yako can do is squirm as Neuro leans down close to her ear, a shiver rolls through her as he breathes against her ear. Between his teeth he catches hold of her earlobe, moving with her as she twists her head away and exposes her neck to him. For another few seconds he holds on, his free hand running down her stomach and stops at her pelvis. And he picks up her slight noise of protest.

He releases her ear, "a little eager aren't we?" his slight laugh makes her shiver.

"Yea," she breathes out a sigh, eyes closed and laying loose on the bed - her muscles tightening as he moves down her neck leaving a burning trail behind. A breath she didn't know she was holding escapes, then the pain dulls into a tingling sensation along the line his demon saliva left. "Is it suppose to do that?"

"Do what, dishrag?" his free hand props him up from the bed.

"The whole... burn then tingling thing."

He smiles, "just think of it like the hot oil you cook with."

"Cooking oil?"

"Whichever," and he returns to the crook of her neck, her willing openness giving him plenty of space to explore with his mouth - even if he couldn't taste her skin. She writhes beneath him, slowly breathing in and out between soft groans. The trail of hot saliva snakes around the underside of her jaw, Neuro giving it a single nip before returning to torment her skin. So ever slowly he makes his way down to her collarbone and onto the curves of her breasts. She tugs at the bindings around her wrists even while still held down, groaning and quivering.

"Nnh, come on, Neuro," she whines, breathing in a sharp gasp when his teeth grazed her teat. He smiles against her flesh, slowly dragging his acidic tongue over the erect flesh; a long loud moan shakes her. She curses under her breath as the tingling finishes, another sting of curses fluttering out in guttural moans as he teases her other breast. Her hips roll against the sheets.

As Neuro's tongue leaves the aching flesh of her breast, his hand takes over, rolling her nipple between two fingers. His acidic tongue crawls over her jaw and he nibbles at it, releasing her bound wrists to tease her remaining breast. Almost instantly her arms were slung around his neck, hands curling into the collar of his suit. "Oh Yako, you really want a nice fucking, don't you?"

A rolling groan is her only answer. "Well, that's just too bad," he sighs, tilting her to look him in the eyes - hers barely open. "And here I'd thought I'd get to play around with you for another hour - oh well." And he bites at her bottom lip and catches it between his teeth, one hand gliding down to her crotch while the other tweaks the nipple of one breast. His gloved fingers rubs harshly against her clit, two fingers slipping into her again - she moans his name.

Quickly he gets to work, diving his fingers in deep and rubbing his palm against her clit in a sporadic manner - greeted by her groans and whines. Tighter her fingers wrap around his collar, her back arching up onto her chest - he forgoes teasing her breast and leans on his elbow, holding her back up as he worked her over.

She almost tears her lip out of his teeth before he lets go, her head curling up into his shoulder and her breathing erratic. The twitches start in her toes, crawling up into her core as her orgasm hits hard. Several times she whimpers his name, her body riding out wave after wave of intense pleasure until she's nearly limp in his arms - her breathing labored and eyes squeezed shut.

"Well, ready for round three?" he chuckles, wiping his fingers off on her stomach.

"Nnn," she whines, already slipping away into sleep. He smiles, and drops her.

Several hours pass before she wakes, her eyes opening to darkness. Obviously confused, she raises her still bound wrists from wherever they were and knock away whatever was blocking her vision. Sunlight forces her eyes close, turning away to let her eyes readjust to the sudden brightness, and she realizes what was covering her.

Hotel towels, all the ones that went missing the night before. She rolls her eyes and sighs; and begins freeing her wrists.


End file.
